


Like I'm Home

by vltr0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Shirocest, Slow Burn, a menace if you will, shiro has the white hair and kuron has black with the white poof, shirocest big bang, the atlas is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltr0n/pseuds/vltr0n
Summary: Shiro: Are you awake?Kuron's response was almost instantaneous.Kuron: Yeah.Shiro: Trouble sleeping?Kuron: Can't have trouble if you avoid trying.-For the 2019 Shirocest big bang on tumblr!





	Like I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy! I can also be found on tumblr (not often) and twitter (very often) at the same handle: vltr0n!
> 
> Also a big shout out to [Agi](https://twitter.com/agi404), who I was paired with for the big bang! They did an AMAZING job and you can find both of their pieces they did for this fic embedded in the fic, and [on their twitter as well!](https://twitter.com/agi404/status/1158392891162726402?s=09)

Kuron was already exhausted, but he put everything he had into the punching bag anyway. It wasn't like anyone would spar with him. No one even really wanted to _look_ at him. He was sure the last thing anyone wanted was to be brought down to the mat by him.

An image of his face but with a full head of white hair popped into his mind. He growled and punched harder. 

The Atlas talking to him was one thing, even if _talking_ was putting it lightly. Her constant… _sad_ feelings for him and trying to get him to go see Shiro was kind of driving him crazy. He didn't _want_ to see Shiro, and he was pretty sure Shiro didn't want to see him either.

His mind was nudged with the equivalent of an exasperated sigh.

 _If you're so sure_ , he thought back at the sentient ship, _then_ **_prove_ ** _it_.

She went quiet, but Kuron could still feel her. It was well enough. It did make him feel a little less lonely. And it wasn't her fault that Shiro, the team, and all the crewmembers avoided him like the plague.

Kuron sighed and turned for the locker room. He was as tired as he was going to get, and he probably wouldn't sleep well anyway.

By the time he finished his shower and was in the hallways the Atlas was talking to him again. She was still trying to nudge him into going to Shiro. Admitting he wasn't exactly doing the greatest to _Shiro_ was the last thing he wanted to do.

Shiro probably thought he was doing fine. Probably thought that since they were basically the same person everyone would just accept him, but Shiro was wrong. Kuron wasn't Shiro. He wasn't seamlessly fitting in, and he doubted Shiro had the time to worry about him.

When he finally reached his room he sighed and put his hand over the scanner to open the door. Except when the door opened it wasn't his room.

_God dammit._

“Oh.”

* * *

Shiro looked up from the report he was going over at the sound of the door to his room being opened. It would have been alarming if he hadn't gotten half of a warning from the Atlas.

“Oh,” Kuron said, sounding surprised to find himself in Shiro's doorway. “Sorry, I could have sworn this was my room.”

“It's alright. You can come in,” Shiro said, tucking the report back in its folder and tossing it on the small pile of identical ones on the table. (He really needed to stop bringing his paperwork back to his room with him when he had days off.)

“Okay.” The response was loud enough for Shiro to hear across the room, but even then it sounded small, wary. Shiro was surprised to find that that stung.

“Do you want something to drink?” Shiro asked as he got up from the couch. His coffee had gone cold a long time ago, abandoned on the table.

Kuron opened his mouth to respond but before he could get anything out an image of Kuron beating the shit out of a punching bag was shoved unceremoniously into the forefront of his mind.

They were both silent for a beat. Shiro could see Kuron's cheeks were a light pink, and he could tell Kuron was irritated by something.

“Sure.”

Shiro made his way to his small kitchen, mug in hand. When he came back Kuron was sitting in the one armchair, looking uncomfortable. He handed over a glass of water before retaking his own seat on the couch.

“She talks to you a lot, doesn't she?” Shiro asked, referring to the Atlas, the only sentient being who could shove unwanted images into his head. At least since he'd lost his connection with the Black Lion, anyway.

Kuron nodded slowly, like he hadn't wanted to admit to it.

“It's okay, I already knew,” Shiro said and the worried look on Kuron's face eased. “Most of the time when I reach out to her she's distracted. Wasn't hard to figure out who she was talking to.”

The Atlas settled over him with a smug feeling, and the bashful look on Kuron's face told him that he felt it too. Shiro wondered if his own face was as expressive, or if it was just Kuron.

“She's… the only one who really talks to me,” Kuron said, looking at Shiro out of the corner of his eye.

Shiro's brows pulled together. “What about the team?”

“They're pleasant enough, but it's clear they don't trust me.”

“The rest of the crew?”

Kuron shrugged and guilt settled heavily in Shiro's gut. He hadn't been much better. Ever since Kuron showed up a couple of months ago he had pretty much ignored his clone. It was bizarre to look at someone with your own face and eyes and see yourself in them when at the same time you also see someone else.

“I'm sorry,” Shiro said and Kuron looked surprised.

“It's not your fault.”

Shiro didn't believe that. “Maybe not, but I have been avoiding you and I shouldn't have. I didn't realize you were having such a hard time. Our… strange circumstances aside, you're still a member of my crew and I shouldn't have distanced myself.”

“It's okay, I understand,” Kuron said and Shiro found it ironic that he was the one being comforted.

Shiro had had to fight with the Garrison to get Kuron as a member on his crew. He knew he had nowhere else to go, and if their positions had been reversed he could only hope Kuron would have done the same.

The Atlas nudged his mind as if to say _He would have_.

He watched as Kuron brought his human hand up and pushed his hair back out of his face. It looked good, much better than when it was hanging in his face.

“Still, I shouldn't have abandoned you. I should have anticipated this kind of problem coming up for you.”

“Why didn't you?”

Shiro sighed through his nose as he prepared to answer. “When you first got here, I saw myself. I assumed you'd handle it how I would, and I assumed everyone saw you the same way they saw me.” 

Kuron stared at the glass of water in his hand, still untouched, but he nodded. Shiro took that as his sign to continue.

“But you're _not_ me. You're _you_ , and I should have been thinking of it that way since the first minute you got here. So, I'm sorry.”

Kuron looked at him then and Shiro hoped he saw his sincerity. “I forgive you.”

Shiro nodded, not sure what to say next. He watched as Kuron finally took a drink, and sensed something like pride coming from the Atlas. When he reached out she brushed him off, _amused_.

“I never read your debrief,” Shiro admitted. “Will you tell me?”

Kuron shrugged. “Not much to tell.”

Shiro didn't push, but he waited.

“I woke up in a Galran escape pod set on a course for Earth. I don't know how I got in it, because the last thing I remember before that was being strapped to Haggar's table,” Kuron said, pushing his hair back again, but this time it was more like a habit.

“It was terrifying,” he continued when Shiro didn't say anything. “I just wanted to go home, but I didn't know where that was anymore. I still don't.” 

Shiro's chest was tight, but he ignored it. “You're home is here, on the Atlas. Even if it doesn't feel like it yet.”

 _Home_ , the Atlas said, and Shiro knew it was to both of them.

Shiro pretended he didn't see the way Kuron was blinking away dampness from his eyelashes by finishing his glass of water and setting it on the table.

“I think something went wrong with Haggar's experiments on me. I don't hear her whispering in my mind, and Allura checked me over and didn't find anything,” Kuron said, flexing his mechanical hand. “Pidge installed something in my arm as a failsafe. I didn't ask what because I didn't really want to know.”

“Those are all good things.” 

“Nobody trusts me.”

“We'll figure something out to work on that,” Shiro promised.

* * *

Kuron didn't realize how late it had gotten until he watched Shiro yawn. He felt a little guilty for not excusing himself earlier. The company and the conversation had been a lot more welcome than he thought it would have been, and he had been unable to stop himself from indulging when Shiro was so willing.

The Atlas was right. He _was_ lonely.

“I should go. It's late,” Kuron said, pushing himself out of his seat. Shiro rushed to stand as well.

“It's okay, I promise you're not boring. I just haven't been sleeping well lately.”

Kuron grunted his assent. As far as he knew sleep was a fickle beast that didn't visit him often. He could imagine that similar things kept them both awake at night.

“Another thing we have in common, I guess,” he said. “Thank you, though. For talking with me.”

Shiro shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “You don't have to thank me.”

Kuron nodded before heading for the door. A feeling of disappointment washed over him, and it mixed with his own. He pressed the button to open the door… and nearly walked face first into it. 

He pressed the button _again_ and the door stayed resolutely closed. 

Kuron stared up at the ceiling and tried not to curse the Atlas for what she was trying to do.

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked, and Kuron could hear him getting closer.

“The door won't open.”

They were both silent for a moment.

Kuron pushed the button again out of defiance.

“It's fine,” Shiro said, and Kuron thought he almost sounded amused.

“I can sleep on the couch.”

“I'll take the couch, you can have my bed.”

“It's your bed. You should be the one sleeping in it.”

“It's fine, Kuron.”

Kuron opened his mouth to respond, but before he could respond a loud _Share!_ resounded through his mind. He sighed.

Shiro _chuckled_.

“We should probably just listen to her, otherwise she might not let us out in the morning.” Kuron didn't want to admit how right Shiro probably was. “Come on.”

Shiro headed in the direction of his bedroom. Kuron mashed the door button a few more times just to make himself feel better. The Atlas covered him in a very entertained and smug feeling.

Kuron stalked after Shiro. 

When he reached the bedroom Shiro handed him a pair of gray sleeping pants and a white shirt.

“There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet,” Shiro said, turning back towards the bed where his own sleep clothes were lying.

Kuron fingered the fabric for a moment before stepping into the bathroom. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about Shiro sharing his things and his space with him. It was unexpected, Shiro's kindness. Kuron had gotten so used to the way things had been recently that he had forgotten that people could actually be _nice_.

Kuron undressed and pulled Shiro's clothes on, unsurprised that they fit him perfectly. He hunted down the toothbrush Shiro had mentioned still wrapped in plastic. Kuron wondered who the toothbrush had originally been meant for, or if Shiro really just kept a spare for situations like this.

Putzing around as long as he could in the bathroom Kuron finally headed back out into the bedroom. Shiro was sitting at the foot of the bed, scrolling through his messages on his tablet. At the sound of the door opening Shiro looked up at him and smiled. 

“You can pick which side of the bed you want,” Shiro said as he stood up. 

Kuron watched Shiro for a moment, finally moving towards the bed when Shiro started to move towards the bathroom. 

“Thanks,” Kuron replied in passing.

Shiro gave him a nod and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Kuron didn't know what he should do. 

Part of him thought he should get into Shiro's bed. The other part of him wanted to try and leave again, plead with the Atlas to let him go back to his own room where the smells and the sheets were familiar. But he already knew she wouldn't do that. Sighing, Kuron climbed into Shiro's bed, scooting to the side closest to the wall. 

Just as Kuron was tucking himself under the sheets Shiro came out of the bathroom. He climbed into bed next to Kuron and turned his lamp off. Kuron felt the bed shifting as Shiro got comfortable. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, so he wasn't sure which direction Shiro was facing. That made him more self conscious than he already was. 

Shiro settled down and Kuron rolled onto his right side so his back was facing the wall. Lying on his back he could feel Shiro's warmth right next to him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about. He tucked his right arm under his - _Shiro's_ \- pillow and tried to relax. 

“Good night,” Shiro said quietly.

“Good night,” Kuron replied and couldn't help thinking about how strange it sounded for the words to come out of his own mouth.

Kuron wasn't sure how long he laid awake listening to Shiro's breathing, but when he did finally fall asleep he didn't dream for once.

* * *

Shiro couldn't sleep. It was already late and he was debating on the merits of giving up on trying. He could go back to his office and do more work. _Eventually_ he would fall asleep at his desk and get a few hours of sleep. Hopefully.

The Atlas chimed in with an image of Kuron and Shiro sighed. It had been… _nice_ , sleeping next to someone else. If Shiro was honest, it had helped him sleep a lot better than he normally did. He was sick of sleeping alone. Having another person in his bed was a comfort that was difficult to explain.

He chuckled when the Atlas repeated herself, feeling more insistent this time.

Rolling over onto his stomach Shiro tucked his pillow under his chin. He grabbed his tablet from his side table and opened it, pulling up Kuron's contact information to send him a message. He did his best to ignore the fact that their message history was empty.

_Shiro: Are you awake?_

Kuron's response was almost instantaneous.

_Kuron: Yeah._

_Shiro: Trouble sleeping?_

_Kuron: Can't have trouble if you avoid trying._

_Shiro: I suppose that's true._

Shiro worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Kuron hadn't responded yet, and Shiro wasn't sure what to say next.

_Shiro: You could come and try again in my quarters, if you want._

Shiro scrolled through some of his other messages while he waited for a response. Just when he thought he wasn't going to get one at all and he was about to shut down his tablet a notification popped through.

_Kuron: Okay._

Shiro smiled to himself and went back to scrolling his messages. It was all work, unfortunately. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to hear the sound of the door to his quarters opening and closing. He tried to pretend that it _didn't_ set his heart racing.

“Hey,” Shiro said when Kuron pushed his bedroom door open wider and stepped inside. 

“Hey.” The response was deep and gruff. It woke something up inside Shiro that he shoved to the side, dutifully ignoring it for the time being.

“Sorry for bothering you,” Shiro said as Kuron climbed into bed.

“S'not a bother.”

“Asking you to get out of bed and come all the way here-”

“Shiro, it’s right down the hall. Besides, if it'll make you feel better… the only reason I hadn't messaged you yet was because I couldn't figure out how to ask.”

“Oh,” Shiro said lamely, but it _did_ make him feel better. “Well, thanks.”

Kuron hummed in reply. "The Atlas was pushing me pretty hard to ask, too."

"Really?" Shiro asked, a little surprised. She hadn't really bothered him at all.

"Yeah." Shiro could feel Kuron adjusting his position. "She thinks I'm lonely."

"Are you?"

There was a beat of silence, and then Shiro could just barely make out Kuron's shrug in the dark. Shiro's chest squeezed.

“You can come sleep here whenever you want,” Shiro said, without thinking. Once the words left his mouth he worried that it sounded too weird, or too forward.

“Yeah?” Kuron said, and Shiro could have sworn he almost sounded _hopeful_. “Sure I'm not gonna walk in on you and another crew member under dressed?”

“Definitely _not_.”

“Are you sure? Overheard someone in the cafeteria today saying someone had finally grown the balls to ask the Captain out. Someone named Curt, or something.”

Shiro was pretty sure everyone on the ship knew about it at this point. “His name is _Curtis_ , and yes, he did ask me out. I politely declined.”

Kuron hummed again, but Shiro could have sworn it almost sounded _amused_. “Is he cute?”

“Curtis?” Shiro rolled onto his side so he was facing Kuron. “He's okay.”

“So not cute enough to try and roll around in the sheets with?”

“I didn't say that-”

“Yet here we are,” Kuron said, and Shiro could tell he was _teasing_ . It was the last thing Shiro had expected from him. It was _nice_.

“It would be unprofessional.”

“So you _want_ to, then?”

“Yes and no?”

“Go on.”

“I'm gonna sound like a _teenager_.”

“You want it to mean something?” Kuron asked, but it sounded more like he was stating a fact.

It shocked Shiro how well Kuron seemed to know him. Though, he supposed it shouldn't surprise him. They were a lot more alike than they were different.

“Don't you?” Shiro countered, pretty sure he would know Kuron's answer.

“I guess so,” he said. Shiro heard and felt movement like he might have shrugged. “Might as well make it count.”

It was Shiro's turn to hum. He wasn't really sure where to take the conversation next. They slipped easily into silence. It was comfortable. 

Shiro didn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

Kuron hadn't meant to show up in Shiro's quarters so late. He'd been reading and lost track of time. It was so late he had debated on not going at all and just sucking it up for the night. It wasn't like Shiro had messaged him to see when he'd be coming. 

Standing outside Shiro's door he debated with himself again. Before he could talk himself into walking back to his own room the door slid open. (Thank you, Atlas.)

Kuron was surprised to see Shiro sitting on the couch. The only light on was the small lamp, and there was a folder in his lap.

“Sorry,” Kuron started, but stopped once he realized Shiro was sound asleep while sitting up. 

He stepped into the room so the door would shut behind him. As to what he should do next… he wasn't sure. Shiro probably didn't want to spend the night sleeping sitting up, but Kuron also wasn't sure how he would react to being woken up. Kuron also didn't want to sleep alone. They'd been sleeping together for the past week or so, and it had actually been helping _a lot_. 

Kuron moved closer, stopping just in front of Shiro. He couldn't help but notice how soft Shiro's features were when he was asleep. How much _younger_ he looked. It was really the first time he had seen Shiro sleeping. It was too dark to see anything at night, and they both woke up to the same alarm.

Leaning down Kuron carefully slipped the folder off of Shiro's lap and set it on the table. Then he rested a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He woke up slowly, and the sleepy smile on his face did things to Kuron that he couldn't afford to think about right now.

"Hey," Shiro said.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, not like you have a curfew." Shiro pushed himself up from his seat. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah," Kuron agreed, following after Shiro towards his bedroom.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he _finally_ stepped into his quarters. It was dark, and a lot later than he had originally planned. They had had to make an emergency rescue mission for a nearby planet, and all the extra paperwork was quickly piling up on his desk. He was really starting to question whether he was cut out for all the extra paperwork it took to be captain.

Walking into his room and turning on the lamp next to his bed he was only slightly surprised to find Kuron already asleep in his bed. He allowed himself a small smile at the sight. Kuron was breathing deeply, lying on his back with an arm thrown over his face. 

Shiro quickly changed out of his uniform and into his sleeping clothes, and rushed through his nightly routine in the bathroom. He turned off his lamp and carefully climbed into bed.

Kuron didn't stir.

Shiro closed his eyes and matched his breathing to Kuron's, trying his hardest to not wonder what it would be like to fall asleep pressed up against Kuron.

* * *

Kuron was getting to Shiro's room a lot later than he had hoped he would, but it had actually been a good day. That was saying a lot because most of his days were mediocre or shitty. (With sleeping next to Shiro being the best part of them.)

Keith had asked him to accompany him on a Blades mission. Kuron was pretty sure Shiro already knew about it, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he had somehow arranged it. 

_It could get a little rough, and I'd feel more comfortable with an extra pair of hands with us I can trust._

Keith's words had been running on repeat in his head all day. It was still kind of hard to believe. They had even asked him to join them in the kitchens for a late dinner before turning in. As much as Kuron had been itching to talk to Shiro he had also really wanted to accept, so he had.

When he walked into Shiro's bedroom he found the lamp on, but Shiro fast asleep. He was facing towards the door, and Kuron tried not to hope that he had been waiting for him.

Kuron couldn't help it though.

It felt good to hope that that had been the case. It felt even better to imagine the smile Shiro would have given him when he walked in the door.

Kuron sighed and shook his head before stepping into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Shiro woke up and he was _warm_. 

It took him a second to realize it was because he was pressed up against Kuron's back. He tried to ignore his racing heart and his instinct to panic and pull away. 

The last thing he needed was for Kuron to wake up and push him away and never come back. Sharing his bed with Kuron has made the last few weeks of sleeping _bearable_.

Despite all that, Shiro didn't move away. He memorized the way Kuron's back felt pressed against his chest, and the way his arm curved over Kuron's hip. He let himself imagine, for just a minute, what it might be like to crawl into bed and press himself up against Kuron just like this, because they both wanted it. Let himself imagine what it would feel like if _Kuron_ slipped into bed and pressed himself up against _Shiro's_ back-

Shiro stopped that train of thought. 

It wasn't going to help him get over his crush on Kuron if he kept thinking about things like that. He carefully uncurled his arm from around Kuron's hip and rolled himself over onto his back. 

He stared at the dark ceiling until he fell asleep again.

* * *

Kuron woke up and he was _warm_.

He quickly realized that it was because Shiro was pressed up against his back. His breathing threatened to become erratic, but he fought to keep it slow and even.

Kuron tried to not think about Shiro's arm resting over his hip. Or the way he could feel each one of Shiro's breaths, could feel his chest expand against his back with each one.

Imaginings of what it might be like to curl up with Shiro while they were awake threatened to invade his mind, but he pushed the thoughts aside. He couldn't think about things like that. Not only were they most likely impossible, he couldn't even attempt to make them a reality. There was no way he could risk the _one_ good relationship he had.

Kuron stared at the wall. He couldn't figure out any way he could possibly move without waking Shiro, so he lay there and waited. Since he was facing the wall he couldn't tell how much time had passed when Shiro finally, _finally_ rolled over. He silently thanked whoever was listening.

Kuron lay there quietly, listening to Shiro's breathing, hoping that he hadn't woken up too, until he fell asleep again.

* * *

"I'm assigning Kuron to the team," Shiro said, letting authority leak into his voice, hoping Keith wouldn't argue.

" _What_ ? Why?" Keith asked, looking up from one of the dozen reports he was helping Shiro go through. It was how they'd been spending time together recently, since Shiro hadn't had much time _because_ of his work.

"Because he needs to be assigned somewhere, and I think it's the best thing for him-"

"What about what's best for the team?" Keith interrupted.

"-and the team."

Keith grumbled but shut his mouth for the moment. Shiro couldn't help but smile fondly. No matter how much more level headed he was with the team and on missions, he would still always be the brash, impulsive kid Shiro recruited to the Garrison.

"You guys keep saying how you wish I could be back on the team, and we all know I can't. I'm giving you the next best thing."

"He's not _you_ , Shiro."

"I know he's not. That's the _point_."

Keith gave him a look that clearly said he thought Shiro was crazy.

"Why don't you want him on the team?"

"We don't trust him," Keith answered quickly and factually.

"Why not?" Shiro asked, sipping his coffee. Keith had given him the answer he has been expecting. "I know you asked him for his help on a Blades mission not that long ago. He's not the same as the clone that nearly took out the team, Allura made sure of that."

Keith stared at him for a moment. "You're saying you do trust him?"

"I do," Shiro said, not missing how Keith didn't comment on the aforementioned mission. "We haven't been very fair to him since he got here. Did you ever think about how he might feel, showing up at what he thought was supposed to be his home? And for all the people he'd been expecting to welcome him home not trusting him?"

Keith crossed his arms and looked at the floor. Shiro knew that Keith knew he was right, and maybe it _was_ a little bit of a low blow to Keith. The fact that Keith wasn't saying anything spoke volumes.

"I'm not asking you to replace me with him, I'm asking you to give _him_ a chance."

More silence followed, but Shiro could _feel_ Keith giving in to what he knew was right. They hadn't been fair to Kuron, himself included. He could only hope he could make it right.

"I'll talk to the team," Keith finally said, picking up the report from where he'd dropped it in his lap.

"Thanks, Keith."

* * *

As soon as Kuron had found out that Shiro had reassigned him to the team he had promptly hunted down Shiro and asked _what the fuck?_

Shiro had simply told him to trust him. Kuron _did_ trust Shiro, but he didn't understand. He quietly fumed all night, trying to figure out what Shiro's motivation was. When he couldn't think of anything he continued to ignore Shiro, who seemed to be taking it like a champ.

Their first day was supposed to be some basic training and sparring. Kuron dragged his feet all the way there, dreading the day ahead of him. The Atlas seemed optimistic, which did little to help his mood. 

The sleepy, tentative greetings he got from everyone surprised him. He was used to the cold avoidance and had come to expect it.

The most surprising part was Keith whispering in his ear after the second time he'd let him bring him down to the mat, " _You don't have to let me win_."

So Kuron didn't. They sparred and it reminded him of memories that weren't his own, but still made him feel good. The look on Keith's face when he brought him to the mat reminded him of friendship.

That night when Kuron asked Shiro why he had ordered the team to be friends with him he was surprised by the answer he got:

" _I didn't. I reassigned you to the team, and asked them to give you a chance._ "

Kuron almost wasn't able to stand the ache he felt in his chest when he looked at Shiro. He'd been feeling it more frequently lately, but he'd done his best to ignore it despite it becoming harder to do so each time.

* * *

"Hey, Kuron!" 

Kuron turned at the sound of his name and spotted Hunk carrying what looked like a baking dish of some sort.

"Hey, Hunk," he said once the yellow paladin got closer.

"I brought this for you," Hunk said, handing him the dish. It was still warm. "I uh, figured you still probably like the same foods as Shiro, right?" Kuron nodded. "Great! It's mac and cheese casserole. For you and Shiro, since you guys have been hanging out a lot."

Kuron looked between Hunk and the dish for a minute before remembering his manners.

"Uh, thanks, Hunk. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Hunk said with a warm smile. "And we're having a team movie night tonight, you should come! Shiro's already got an invite."

"Okay."

"Great! See you later!"

Kuron watched Hunk walk away, unsure how to feel.

* * *

"Hunk made me mac and cheese casserole?" Kuron announced when he got to Shiro's room holding the dish.

"Please tell me you're planning on sharing," Shiro said from the kitchen. "I just burned instant ramen."

"And he invited me to team movie night?"

"That's great! Are you gonna go?"

Kuron shrugged. He hadn't exactly thought about it since he was still hung up on the food.

"Are you going?"

"I always go," Shiro said, pulling bowls out of the cupboard with his human hand as his Altean one floated over and took the dish from Kuron.

"I'll go," Kuron said, and the smile Shiro gave him made his heart race.

* * *

Kuron followed Shiro to the lounge room as he kept trying to convince himself to not back out, to not go hide away in Shiro's room until he came back. Things with the team had been a lot better recently, but he was still having trouble believing it was real.

It was too late, though.

They entered the lounge - that Shiro had booked for them for a few hours specifically for movie night - and Lance was greeting them.

"Hey, guys! You're just in time, Allura finally made a decision."

"I have to choose carefully when it's so far away until my next turn," she replied smoothly.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot it was Allura's turn when I invited you," Hunk said as Allura and Lance started to poke fun at each other's movie choices. "She always picks some Altean classic, and they're not always very good."

"It's okay," Kuron said, following Shiro to the couch like a lost puppy. "They probably remind her of home."

"I hate that you're probably right, and that I'm gonna have to let her pick on my next turn as an apology."

Kuron caught himself smiling as he sat down on Shiro's left, their shoulders almost touching. Hunk sat down on Shiro's right, but there was enough space for someone else to fit between them. 

Keith and Pidge walked in just as Lance and Allura were getting comfortable against his and Shiro's legs. Keith sat next to Hunk and leaned against him, throwing his legs across Shiro and Kuron's lap. Pidge tucked herself under Kuron's left arm. She pulled some small tools out of her pocket and opened a panel in the side of his prosthetic.

"Is this okay?" Allura asked him as Lance hit play on the movie.

Kuron had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he could answer. "Yeah, it's fine."

The fingers of his prosthetic twitched as Pidge tinkered away, but Kuron wasn't paying attention to that. He was trying to blink away the moisture in his eyes and keep his breathing normal as an overwhelming _happy_ feeling overtook him.

The Atlas' presence washed over him, calm and peaceful. The metal of Shiro's shoulder pressed against his human one, and despite making his heart race, it helped to calm him further.

Kuron wondered if the Atlas had anything to do with that.

* * *

Kuron was quiet on the walk back from the lounge to Shiro's room. Shiro was too, and Kuron had to wonder if it was because he knew Kuron was processing everything that had just happened.

It had made him feel _good_. Happy and wanted. Like he mattered. 

Sure, things with the team had been better lately, but this felt different. He didn't know how to explain it - or maybe he was too scared to. 

Kuron followed Shiro silently into his quarters, and then all the way into the bedroom. 

"What was that?" Kuron asked quietly. His voice had gone so soft that he wasn't sure if Shiro had heard him at first.

Shiro turned and stepped closer. Kuron's heart started to race.

"The team's apology, in a way," Shiro answered. "It'll also become the new normal."

Kuron nodded, averting his eyes slightly. Shiro's gaze was practically burning into him. He could get used to a new normal with the team. He wanted a new normal where Shiro always looked at him like that.

"It made me feel like I do when it's just the two of us," he confessed.

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and his hands were shaking. Shiro moved closer and it took everything Kuron had to not move, to not run away from what he'd been silently hoping for for awhile now.

"How do you feel when it's just us?"

Kuron really liked the sound of *us* on Shiro's tongue. He swallowed.

He brought his eyes back to Shiro's and said, "Like I'm home."

Shiro leaned in and kissed him. It was just a rough press of their lips, but it was perfect. Kuron met him in the middle for the second one. This one was softer, but still overflowing with feeling.

One of Shiro's hands went to his hip, and the other - the flesh one - came up to rest on his cheek. Kuron curled both of his into Shiro's shirt. He wasn't sure how long they kissed for, but his lungs were burning for oxygen by the time they broke apart. Neither of them pulled away.

"Is this weird?" Shiro asked, sounding like he was really hoping Kuron wouldn't say it was.

"Does it feel weird?"

Shiro shook his head. "No, it feels good… _You_ feel good."

"Then it's not weird," Kuron said, bringing his right hand up to curl around Shiro's neck and pull him into another kiss. Shiro's skin was warm under his fingers.

They let their hands wander as they kissed. Into hair, down arms, over chests and stomachs. It was relatively safe, in a word, and Kuron knew one of them needed to take the next leap. Since Shiro took the first one, he would take this one.

Kuron dropped his hands to Shiro's hips, squeezing before sliding them to his lower back and down. He gripped Shiro's ass through his sweat pants and pulled their bodies together. They were both hard already, and Shiro made a noise against his lips before pulling away.

"Yeah?" He asked, a sort of playful half smile on his lips that matched his voice. 

"Yeah," Kuron answered, trying to ignore the color rising to his own cheeks.

Shiro's smile went wide and Kuron swore he had never seen anything better.

Kuron reluctantly let go of Shiro's ass so he could lift his arms over his head as Shiro pulled his shirt off. He couldn't help but notice the way Shiro's eyes moved hungrily over his chest. It made him shiver with anticipation as he reached for the hem of Shiro's shirt. 

The skin on skin contact was pure bliss when their chests pressed together as they kissed again. Kuron would never tire of Shiro's kisses. It felt like coming alive again every time their lips touched.

They slipped their hands into the waistbands of each other's pants at the same time. Their knees knocked together as they tried to step out of them. It made Shiro laugh and Kuron couldn't help but join him.

Shiro took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. He climbed right in, but Kuron paused.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked, still holding his hand but not pulling anymore.

Kuron shook his head and looked down at their hands. "Nothing, I just… never thought I would ever have something like this again."

"That makes two of us." 

Shiro moved forward and kissed Kuron's fingers. The gesture was so sweet and soft it spurred Kuron to join Shiro in bed. He let himself be guided down until he was lying between Shiro's thighs, their cocks rubbing together.

"Is this how you want to…?" Kuron asked, leaving the question open ended.

"I'm open to suggestions," Shiro asked, trailing his fingers over Kuron's back, mapping out the scars they shared. "I just thought you might be comfortable like this, at first."

"I think you know me better than I do."

"I spent a lot of time thinking about it."

Kuron kissed Shiro then. He dragged their hips together, drawing out sounds from the both of them. Too preoccupied with how he was licking into Shiro's mouth he missed the fact that Shiro's prosthetic hand had floated off towards the night stand. At least, until it was offering him a bottle of lube, that is. He took the bottle and raised an eyebrow at Shiro.

"Too forward?"

"No," Kuron said. "Just right. Roll over?"

Shiro did as Kuron asked. Setting the bottle aside Kuron kissed the back of Shiro's neck, felt him relax underneath him. He slowly kissed his way down Shiro's back, tasting his skin. He kissed lower and lower, until he was spreading Shiro's cheeks with his fingers. Kuron dragged his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, enjoying the way Shiro cursed and shuddered. 

Kuron worked Shiro open with his tongue, savoring every time Shiro pressed back against him. Eventually he reached for the lube, slicking his human fingers and replacing his tongue with two of them. Shiro groaned and it made Kuron's cock throb. He curled his fingers the way he knew Shiro liked just to get more noises out of him. 

"How do you wanna come, baby?" Kuron asked, feeling bold from all the noises he was making Shiro make. "On my fingers?"

"No," Shiro moaned, rocking his hips back. "Want your cock."

Kuron pressed a third finger inside Shiro at that. They would both be a mess if he didn't hurry. He worked Shiro open until he was begging for more. 

"Please, Kuron, I'm ready," Shiro said, rocking back against his fingers. 

Kuron carefully pulled his fingers out, spreading lube over his cock before he lined himself up. He pressed inside of Shiro as slow as either of them could stand. Once he bottomed out he pressed himself to Shiro's back. Shiro turned his head so they could kiss over his shoulder. 

"You feel really fucking good," Kuron said, pulling his hips back and grinding back into Shiro. 

Shiro moaned, his back arching underneath Kuron. "So do you."

Kuron kissed Shiro's shoulder before adjusting himself to fuck Shiro at the perfect pace to feel their bodies coming together. 

" _Fuck yes_ ," Shiro groaned, reaching a hand back to grab onto his thigh. "Don't stop."

The way Shiro's body was squeezing around his cock Kuron could tell he was close. Kuron wasn't too far either. It had been a long time since either of them had done this. He refused to feel bad for not lasting too long. 

"I'm gonna come," Shiro warned, sounding wrecked. Kuron loved it. 

"Me, too."

"Together?"

"Fuck, _now_ , Shiro-"

Shiro moaned as he came, and Kuron buried himself deep with a grunt as he followed Shiro right over the edge into utter bliss. 

They were both breathing hard still when Shiro tried to roll over. Kuron pulled out, moving to lay on his side next to Shiro. 

Shiro pressed himself close and kissed Kuron. It felt like more than their other kisses, and Kuron found himself wrapping Shiro up in his arms. They kissed until their heart rates were mostly normal, and then they just held each other. 

"Thanks," Shiro whispered, bumping their noses together. 

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I should be the one thanking you," Kuron said. "For letting me stay."

The Atlas reached out to him - and he assumed Shiro as well - with a very smug feeling with even happier undertones.

Shiro chuckled. "Maybe we should be thanking her."

"No way, she's a menace."

Shiro laughed harder at that, and Kuron buried his face in Shiro's neck to get closer to the sound. "She's not that bad."

"She's not," Kuron agreed. "You can thank her for both of us."

"She accepted, but only because she knew you were going to be stubborn."

Kuron hummed in response. He felt safe and warm in Shiro's arms. "I want to stay here forever."

"Then stay," Shiro said, tightening his arms around him. "Move in. Officially."

"Okay," Kuron answered without hesitation. "I will. I want to."

"Yeah?" Shiro sounded excited and it made Kuron's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, if you want me to."

"I do want you," Shiro said softly, moving his fingers through Kuron's hair. 

Kuron kissed Shiro's neck, finally feeling like he was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
